Mike Bennett
Michael "Mike" Bennett (born in 1985) is an American professional wrestler. He is currently signed to Extreme Wrestling Empire where he is the reigning World Wrestling Champion on the show XPlosion . Professional wrestling career 'Ring of Honor (2008-2013)' Mike Bennett started his wrestling career in 2002 at the age of 17. After working in various American indepedent promotions along the East coast, he signed with the Philadelphia-based Ring of Honor in 2008. He lost his debut match to Daniel Puder on January 11, but would return to the company two years later, losing to Roderick Strong before defeating Colt Cabana at the Tag Title Classic II on December 17, 2010. Video packages about Bennett began to air, hyping his television debut. He took part in the "Top Prospect Tournament in early 2011, winning it all after defeating Adam Cole, Andy Ridge and Kyle O'Reilly, earning a future ROH Television Championship match in the process. Bennett was given advice and encouragement from veteran Steve Corino following his victory, but instead turned it down and mocked Corino, sparking a feud between the two men. Bennett pinned Corino at the 9th Anniversary show in a 4-corners match that also featured Kyle O'Reilly and Grizzly Redwood. Bennett would go on to lose the match after Corino prevented his manager and former trainer Bob Evans from assisting him. With Evans' help, Bennett would defeat Corino at Manhatten Mayhem IV, and later at Revolution: Canada in early May. Bennett would recieve a second Television Championship match on October 1, 2011, but wrestled Jay Lethal to a 15 minute draw. Shortly after this, he began an angle where he proclaimed that he had already won the match and proclaimed himself to be the true champion. This lead him to Final Battle 2011, where he was accompanied to the ring by real-life girlfriend Maria Kanellis. He would once again lose out on the title, succumbing yet again to Jay Lethal in a three-way match that also featured El Generico. On January 7, 2012, he lost to Lethal once more in a No Time Limit match. Bennett then began to feud with Lance Storm, defeating him at Showdown in the Sun, losing to him at Border Wars, and then finally winning again at the June 29 ROH TV tapings to end their trilogy. Bennett would go on to feud with the American Wolves, and even defeat Jerry Lynn in his ROH retirement match in 2012. 'Extreme Wrestling Empire (2013-present)' XPlosion and World Wrestling Champion Bennett first appeared in EWE at the XPlosion reboot show on March 8 where he destroyed "X-Pac" Sean Waltman and quickly made his presence felt. The following week, Bennett would capture the World Wrestling Championship after winning an 8 man tournament, beating the likes of John Cena, Chris Jericho and Rhino all in one night while spending nearly 90 minutes combined in the ring. On March 22, Bennett and his partner Booker T would lose to the team of Shelton Benjamin and Triple H after Booker T attacked Benjamin with a steel chair. On March 29, Bennett, who survived the EWE Draft and a new tag team partner John Morrison defeated Chris Jericho and The Rock, and Randy Orton and Orlando Jordan in a triple-threat match. Bennett would lose to Chris Jericho in a non-title match the week after. Bennett's reign would come to an end at Execution, where he was originally scheduled to wrestle Randy Orton. After Orton had suffered a career ending injury just days before, a late replacement was needed. Orlando Jordan stepped into Orton's spot and quickly defeated Bennett to win the title. Regaining the Belt Mike Bennett rematched Orlando Jordan for the World Wrestling Championship on the April 12 edition of XPlosion, ''and picked up the win thanks to a distraction from his valet, Maria. He became the first two-time World champion in this run of EWE. Personal Life Bennett has an older brother. He graduated from Carver High School in 2003. Bennett is friends with Kevin Kelly, and regards Kelly as a mentor within the professional wrestling business. In an interview in December 2011, Maria Kanellis confirmed she was dating Bennett. On November 29, 2012, Maria announced that Mike and she are now engaged via her Twitter page. He was listed as one of the top 75 wrestling bodies in the world by Muscle Men in 2010. In wrestling *'Finishing moves''' **Box Office Smash (Wrist-lock sitout side slam) **Photo Finish (Fireman's carry cutter) *'Managers' **'Bob Evans **Maria Kanellis *'Nicknames' **'The Prodigy *'Theme Songs used' **Mike Bennett ROH Theme Championships and accomplishments *'Extreme Wrestling Empire' **EWE World Wrestling Champion (2 time, current) *'Ring of Honor' **Top Prospect Tournament (2011) Category:Wrestlers